Events
by Can't-Get-Any-More-Awesome
Summary: What would TMI do if there was a roller coaster of surprises in store for everyone? What happens if someone didn't die like some say he did? First story I wrote and summary sorry I suck! After City of Heavenly Fire :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the characters.**_

Magnus lifted her shirt 'till reached to her bra. There was blue sparks flying everywhere. Clary felt something move inside her. She also keeps throwing up everything. Jace was looking at Clary's face to see how confurtable she was. Then Magnus was done. He sighed and looked up at Clary then at Jace and smirked. Clary opened her eyes to see Magnus smirking she pulled her shirt down.

"What's so funny Magnus?" all he did was shake his head. "Magnus tell us what is wrong with her?" that caused Magnus to chuckle. They stared at him until he stopped laughing. "Clary, darling when was your last 'monthly'?" he asked. Clary was confused. When she thought about it she didn't know. "I don't remember. Wait, no I can't be…" she was cut off by Magnus's laughing. "What is going on?" asked Jace who was so lost in the conversation.

"You are Clary so tell him so he isn't confused" ha says as he walks out laughing. "Clary tell me, I want to know what's wrong with you so I can make you feel better" Jace says in a calm voice. "Jace I'm pregnant I've missed my period this month for sure" she explains. Jace looked scared. "What's wrong Jace? I knew it you are going to leave me" Clary cried. "Clary I'm not leaving you I'm just scard about telling Luke is all" that made sense. Clary laughed. "I wounder if Magnus knows what sex it is" she thought out loud. **"Clary's Pregnant?"** screamed Izzy. "Oh no he told her. Can you make sure she doesn't come in and tackle me?" Clary explains.

Then Clary worst nightmare came running in. "Clary you're pregnant we need to go shopping" Clary moaned. "Izzy I don't want to I'm tired and i don't feel good" Clary complained as she curled up in the bed still holding Jace's hand. "Fine, but we go tomorrow around noon?" Izzy asked. Clary nodded. Clary got up and went to go find Magnus.

Magnus was in the kitchen talking to Alec. "Magnus, I need to know what gender it is" Clary says flatly. Alec had no clue what they were talking about. "The gender for what?" Alec asked confused. "You told Izzy but not Alec?" Clary glared at Magnus.

"Alec, Clary's pregnant with Jace's baby" Alec almost choked on his glass of water. "Nice Magnus you almost made your boyfriend choke on his water" Jace says. "Magnus tell me I want to know now" Clary screams. "What gender do you want?" Magnus asks. "Girl" Clary says as Jace says "boy". Clary glared at Jace, and Jace looked innocently at her.

"The baby is a girl" Clary started to cry and loose her balance. "Clary are you okay?" Jace asked. Then she fell to the floor. Jace went down with her. "Clary dear please tell me what's wrong" Jace begged. "You wanted a boy but you got a girl, don't be mad please" Clary sobbed.

"Clary I'm not mad at you I could go either way is all" Clary looked up at Jace and stopped crying. "Oh" was all she said. She was happy again. "What are we going to name her?" she asked as she got off the floor. "How far along am I?" she asked Magnus. "You are 5 months" he said. "Oh and Jace she will be very emotional during her pregnancy" Magnus continued. Jace groaned as he got off the floor. "Jace I'm hungry" Clary says. "Oh and she will eat more than usually" Magnus chuckled. "Alec are you okay you haven't said anything since you found out about Clary being pregnant" Jace says glancing at his parabatai.

"I'm just trying not to laugh at your misery" confessed Alec. "Alec don't make fun of me" screamed Clary as she lunged for him. She always had a her sword with her like any other shadow hunter who has a sword would do. She pulled it out almost stabbed Alec until Jace pulled Clary off of him. Jace also took the sword away from her.

"What was that for?" she grumbled. "Clary you could of killed Alec" he says. "Oh I'm so sorry Alec it's the hormones" she explains. Alec just nodds. "It's worst than I thought" Magnus says. "Oh and you will love when her breast get bigger" he continued. "Magnus!" Clary screamed. "Sorry Clare".

Then Maryus and Robert walks in the kitchen talking. "Hello is everyone okay?" Maryus asked sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still don't own any of the characters. This is also a short chapter :(**_

"Yeah everyones fine" Magnus says staring at Clary. Maryus sees and asks "Clary what's wrong?" she walks up to Clary. "Oh nothing except for I'm pregnant" Clary says excitedly. Maryus and Robert looked startled at Clary's enjoyment. "Oh, have you told your mom yet?" Robert asks. "No I just found out" she said innocently. Then their gazes went to the father to be.

"Jace we need to talk to you now" says Robert and Maryus at the same time. "Don't hurt him, he is thefather of the baby and I need him" Clary broke down. "Clary we're not going to hurt him just talk is all" Maryus says. "Okay" she says as she leaves the room in a happy mood. "What was that?" Robert asks. "Hormones, and she has it bad" Maryus says sadly.

"Jace you look scard shitless" Magnus chuckled. "You want to deal with Clary and her mood changes?" Jace asks. Magnus and Alec shook their heads no. "Then don't mess with me" Jace grumbles as he walks away to find Clary.

_**Hoped you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some Time later**_

Clary was in the library on the couch talking with Izzy. "Izzy it's a girl but me and Jace don't have a name yet" Clary says disappointed. "Do you got any suggestions?" Clary asks full of hope. "Yeah I do in fact" Izzy pulled out a paper she has been listing her idea's on. Clary took it and read them out loud. "Megan, Tessa, Lily, Kaycee, Taylor, Victoria, June, Miley, and Ciarra" Clary says.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I don't like the names" Clary sighs. "Clary" Jace whispers in her ear to make her jump. "Jace don't do that. You scared me" Clary complains. "Oh Jace, I invited my mother and Luke for dinner tonight" Clary continued. Jace moans because he knows what this means.

"Anything for you" he whispers as he kisses her neck. Izzy clears her throat. "Sorry Izz but Jace has no sense in timing right now" Clary says. "Oh we need to tell the rest that I'm pregnant" Clary says. "Izzy you call Maia, and I'll call Simon and I want you to tell her I'm pregnant and don't forget to tell her do not tell luke please?" Izzy agreed and called and Clary called Simon.

"Hello, Simon?" Clary says as the phone picks up "Yeah, Clary what's up?" Simon asks. "Oh nothing except for I'm pregnant" Clary laughs. "What you're pregnant with Jace's baby?" he asks like he was shocked. "Yeah, I'm 5 months and it's a girl, and don't get mad I only found out today" Clary explains. "You only found out today, and your 5 months? How would you not know? Haven't your clothes gotten small?" he asks worried.

"Awwe so caring and I wear baggy clothes, and I haven't been hunting for like 2 months" Clary says. "Oh, wow, I didn't know" he says. "Well me and Jace are going to tell Mom and Luke tonight so I better get ready so I will see you later?" she asks. "Yeah Clay see you later" he hung up.

Clary got up off the couch and went to Jace's and her room. Clary found a red dress and put it on. It showed her baby bump she didn't know she had. _Should I show the bump or not? _she thought. She decided she would and wear tennis shoes so she don't fall and hurt the baby.

When she finished it was about four-thirty. _Where the hell is Jace?_ she thought. Then Izzy ran into the room. "Clary we need to go now" she says. "Why Izzy, is Jace okay?" she asks worried for Jace. "Sebastian Verlac, now make a portal now" Izzy demanded.

Clary did as asked of her. but it was too late the real Sebastian came into the room before clary could finish the rune. "Well, well looks like we have two young ladies who are trying to escape" he sneers. "After your brother kidnapped me I Was going to get revenge but now I see why he did so he could meet this gorgeous younger sister and her best friend" he says. "Please don't hurt us" Clary cried.

"Why would I hurt a pregnant lady, and her friend?" Sebastian says. "How did you know I was pregnant?" Clary asks. "I can see your baby bump and hear the extra heartbeat" he explains. "What did you do to Jace then?" Izzy asks. "Oh he is unconscious like the rest are. So I am willing to make a deal with you guys" he sighs.

"Clarissa you let me have sex with you and Isabelle you also have to let me, if you want your future baby's safe" he says with a smile. "No" the girls say at the same time. Then a wolf ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Lunged it self at the real Sebastian Verlac. But Verlac disappeared like Clary's brother used to. Clary fell to the floor as she was hyperventilating.

"Clary" Izzy screamed. Jocelyn and Jace made it to the room. Luke changed back to his self and crawled over to Clary. "Clary speak to me" Izzy screamed. "I'm fine b-but Cassie" she whispers. They all could hear it even Jocelyn and Luke heard it. "Who's Cassie?" Jocelyn asks. "She is, I'm guessing what Clary named our baby" he says clearly not thinking. "She's pregnant?" Luke yelled. "Yes I am, and I'm starving" Clary says as she suddenly felt better.

She got up and hugged her mother. "Don't be mad mother. We only found out today and I'm already 5 months" Clary says not letting go of her mother. Clary started to cry. "Ssshhh Clary, me and Luke won't hurt Jace. It's just a big surprise" Jocelyn cooed.

Clary sniffed and then headed to the kitchen. "That was weird" Luke says. "It's her hormones" Jocelyn says as she leaves to go catch up with her daughter. "Well I see I should leave" Izzy says awkwardly as she leaves to the kitchen.

"Jace I'm just going to say if you break her heart or let the baby or her get hurt let's just say there will be no more kids of your's" Luke says leaving Jace alone in his and Clary's room. Jace then ran out to go find Clary.

Clary was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. "Clary" Jocelyn says coming into the room. "Yes" Clary answers. "I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything" Jocelyn reassured her. "Yes mom, I know. Right now I'm hungry" she explains. "So what you cooking?" Izzy says entering the room. "Pancakes" Clary smiles. "Sounds good" Izzy laughs. "What's so funny?" Clary whined. "You're eating pancakes for dinner" Izzy giggles. Clary was glad to see Izzy happy, and not panicking that Sebastian Verlac wants to rape them.

The afternoon went by fast and Simon, and Maia came for dinner. Later after dinner was served Clary and Isabell left to the library to talk. "Izzy, I think you know what I want to talk about" Clary says calmly. "Yes, I do know and I don't like it" she complains. "Izzy there is somebody after us who wants to pretty much rape us. I think we need to tell someone" Clary explains. No one knew what was going on in the room before Luke attacked.

"I know, but who?" Izzy sighed. "How about everyone? We need all the protection we can get. Izzy I'm pregnant, and it could hurt the baby. You are not pregnant and could get pregnant with the Bastards baby" Clary explains. "I know, but I don't want to tell, because that will mean Simon will know and I don't want that" Izzy sighed.

"We should go and tell them before my parents leave" Clary says getting up off the couch and dragging Izzy by her arm. Everyone was still in the kitchen like before Izzy and Clary left the room. "Uum, everyone you are probably wondering why me and Izzy has been acting strange after the attack of the real Sebastian. So we decided that we should tell you" Clary paused and looked at Izzy.

"Sebastian pretty much wants to kidnap me and Clary so he can rape us. He also knows that Clary is pregnant, but that's not all, he also threaten to take our future babies if we didn't do his 'sex'" Izzy continued. Everyone gasped from what Isabell told them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any TMI :(**_

Jace was the first to move, and he ran to Clary and hugged her. "What is this, Jace?" she asked. "I want you to know that I love you" Jace says. He lets go of Clary and drops down to one knee, and took out the ring with birds on it. Clary knew what this means, as do everyone with a brain. "Will you do the honors of marrying me, Clarissa Adele Fairchild?" Everyone was in awe, except for Jocelyn who has the look 'one more surprise I'm going to kill'.

"Yes, I will marry you" Clary cried. Jace stood up and Clary hugged him as she cried. "What's wrong?" Jace whispered. "I'm very emotional" Clary sniffled. Jace chuckled and gave her a tight squeeze before he broke the embrace. "Clary can I talk to you, alone?" the furious Jocelyn asks.

Clary followed her mother into the hall so no one can see them. "Mother what do you want?" Clary sighs clearly board. "What? your the bitch of a daughter who says yes to marriage at age 17" Jocelyn yelled. "Jocelyn, I'm pregnant what do you expect? The baby needs a daddy. Me and Jace never really experienced growing up with our birth fathers" Clary screams. "You know what? All this stress is not good for me and Jace's baby, so if you don't like it then leave me, but keep in mind that you are going to miss your grandchild's life" Clary says as calmly as she could handle.

"You want to know something, Clarissa? I'll take you up on that offer" Jocelyn says walking away from her only child. Clary walked to the kitchen after her mother. "Are you seriously leaving your only child?" Clary asked angrily.

"You suggested it" Jocelyn says picking her stuff up so she could leave. "You're leaving your daughter who needs you?" Clary screams. "Yes, Clary. I am leaving the daughter who got herself into a big mess that she should be able to handle, because she thinks she is sooo grown up" Jocelyn says creepy calm.

"What, your not going to protect me like you thought you were?" Clary screams. Jocelyn then leaves the room with Luke following after her. Clary fell to her knees, then sat on her legs crying. Everyone in the kitchen heard Clary's and Jocelyn's bickering. Jace was the first to recover from the shock of the fight. He walked over to Clary and pulled her to his chest. "Clary she'll come around. She's your mother" Jace cooed.

"No she won't she's mad at me" Clary sobbs. "How about you go to bed?" Jace says softly. "You had a rough day" Jace continued. "Okay as long as you come with me" Clary yawns getting up to walk to her and Jace's room with Jace tailing behind her.

Maryus who have been quite during the whole evening spoke up at the same time. "Simon, Maia, and Magnus you can stay at the institute for the night" she offered. "That will be lovely" Magnus says. Magnus got up from the chair he was on. Alec got the hint Magnus was doing. "I'll show you to your room" Alec says leading the way to his own bedroom.

"Simon let me show you to your bedroom for the night" Izzy says. Simon was quick about his movement and followed Isabelle to the room. "I'll just go to the pack before they worry" Maia says. "Well, that wasn't awkward" Robert laughs. Maryus giggles to agree.


End file.
